


Assignation

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alien Invasion, Aliens, Community: fic_promptly, Drama, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Immortal Ianto Jones, Immortals, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: The team’s been busy dealing with an invasion attempt, leaving Jack and Ianto no time for other things…
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: fic_promptly Fills 2018





	Assignation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘Torchwood, Jack/Ianto, Almost time to shag Jack!,’ at fic_promptly.

“Meet me in our usual spot in half an hour,” Jack had whispered to Ianto as they’d finished installing the last of the would-be alien invaders in their new quarters. They’d remain locked in Torchwood’s most secure cells until representatives from the Shadow Proclamation came to collect them in a few days. 

It had been a frantically busy seventy-two hours since the advance scouts had first landed, dealing first with them and then with the main force, and because if it, Jack and Ianto had missed out on their usual daily activities. It meant they were both frustrated and cranky, though they’d done their best to hide it from the rest of the team. The aliens, on the other hand, had been subjected to the full force of their wrath, which might actually have been a good thing. They were a warlike race, armed to the teeth, but having two unkillable immortals cutting through their ranks like a pair of hot knives through butter had left them demoralised. Those who hadn’t managed to flee to their ship and make a run for it had been left huddling together in scattered groups that had been remarkably easy to round up, all the fight having gone out of them. They’d been almost eager to be taken prisoner, clearly not used to having the people they were conquering fight back. Stripped of their weapons and armour they didn’t look like much of a threat.

Naturally there were some things that still needed to be done, cover stories to be disseminated, the last few bits of CCTV footage to be erased, a few videos and pictures on youtube and instagram to be dealt with… Tosh would handle most of that, and Ianto would give her a hand later if she needed it. There were reports to be written too, and Ianto would have to arrange repairs for any damaged public and private property, but there was less of that than there might have been. Fortunately, the ship the main attack force had arrived in had been cloaked, so aside from a few dents in the grass in a remote area of Bute Park, there wasn’t much to show for its arrival and precipitous departure. 

Cleanup was already done and dusted, weapons, tech, and other items collected, bodies brought back to the Hub for autopsy and incineration. Owen was going to be kept busy for at least the next two days. The Cardiff rain had handily washed away all the bloodstains, and if the grass in that part of the park should happen to grow a little more lushly than usual, well, probably nobody would notice anyway. Who paid that much attention to the grass in public parks?

Ianto made coffee and handed it around along with sandwiches from the deli; the refreshments along with their work would keep the team busy. Jack was stowing the newly-acquired weapons in the armoury, which shouldn’t take him long, Mickey was looking the tech over, Andy and Gwen were working together on spreading a story, along with a few carefully selected photographs, of a group of SciFi cosplayers staging an ‘alien invasion’ for kicks…

Looking around at everyone busy at their work, Ianto smiled and checked his watch. Just as the thought. Turning away, he strolled calmly towards the stairs leading to the archives; he was a past master at not drawing unwanted attention to himself. He picked up speed once he was out of sight and hearing of the rest of the team though. Finally! He’d been waiting long enough.

It was almost time to shag Jack!

The End


End file.
